Contre Soleil, Vents et Marées
by Voracity666
Summary: Meilleurs amis aux yeux de tous, leur complicité est un modèle. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit cousins qu'ils représentent la plupart des éléments ou qu'ils aient les même goûts. Ce lien est tout autre... Hermès x Éole x Apollon
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

**Alors, voici un joli threesome (Hermès x Éole x Apollon) qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant qu'à Anna et à moi !**

**Disclaimer : L'univers et ses personnages sont en la possession de Rick Riordan  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
**

* * *

-Hey les gars !

Une pile électrique aux cheveux blonds cendrés était apparue, sautillant sur place.

-Ho Éole ! Tu es déjà là ?!

-Si tu veux, je peux repartir, bouda Éole en lui tournant le dos, les bras croisés.

-Surtout pas !

Sautant au bas du lit, l'autre blond exubérant passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami.

-Quand est la réunion, déjà ? Bâilla le brun délaissé.

-Demain dans l'après-midi, ronronna le dernier venu.

Apollon avait en effet blotti sa tête contre son cou et y frottait son nez, les paupières closes. Il semblait plus qu'heureux, bras et jambes croisés sur le corps de son ami. Ce dernier avança difficilement jusqu'à la couche où Hermès faisait la limace -sans la bave, bien sûr- et y prit place.

-Polie, descend de là, demanda le voleur en bâillant à nouveau.

Nullement gêné de sa complète nudité, le brun se redressa, ne rattrapant pas le drap qui glissait, et vint enserrer son ami et embrassa sa tempe un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, remarqua en soupirant le plus énergique des deux blonds...

-Au moins six mois ! Gloussa Apollon.

-Trop longtemps, approuva le brun.

Il relâcha son étreinte, tout en gardant son bras droit en travers de son torse, et poussant gentiment ledit "Polie" du côté gauche de leur ami commun.

-Alors... si nous rattrapions ce temps perdu ? Susurra le plus vieux en frappant l'oreille qu'il savait sensible.

Aussitôt dit, Éole fut plaqué contre le matelas épais, Hermès l'embrassant à pleine bouche alors que Apollon caressait le ventre plat et musclé. L'idée de se débattre pour les faire grogner n'eut même pas le temps de lui traverser l'esprit que la main fine du dieu musicien s'engouffra dans son sous-vêtement pour s'emparer de sa virilité et lui faire perdre pied.

Leur histoire commune datait du fond des âges. Apollon et Hermès était déjà ensemble quand lui-même avait rencontré le second lors d'un solstice où son divin père Poséidon l'avait mené. Il avait été "divinisé" depuis peu et regardait timidement ce qui l'entourait. C'est cette timidité qui sembla attirer le dieu brun, qui s'en fit un ami, le présenta à Apollon. Ils devinrent inséparables.

-Et, évidemment, nos trois retardataires ordinaires, déclara la voix désabusée du patriarche.

Les trois dieux eurent le bon goût de paraître gêné et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur place, Apollon et Hermès sur leur trône, Éole auprès de celui de son père.

Bien qu'ayant accédé depuis plusieurs siècles au rang de dieu dit mineur, il restait aux ordres de son géniteur. Et puis, il était le maître des vents, pas le dieu, au fond. Même si les mortels ne voyaient pas la différence. Et pourtant...

Discrètement, alors que Zeus déblatérait sur un quelconque sujet, il risqua un regard vers Apollon qui lui adressa un sourire lumineux, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. À cause du sérieux de cette réunion, il n'avait pu se bercer de sa musique, et se faisait assommer par les propos de son géniteur. Hermès, lui, écoutait attentivement : il en fallait bien un, au moins, pour pouvoir expliquer aux autres ce qui s'était passé. Même si Artémis ou Poséidon risquaient de faire la même chose. Et puis, il était plus concerné qu'eux deux, étant au cœur des affaires, de par son statut de messager volant.

-Éole, souffla son père. Zeus te parle.

L'interpellé sortit de son observation et redevint alors ce dieu dérangé et égocentrique le temps de quelques échanges avec son oncle, sous le regard rêveur de son blond et celui préoccupé de son brun.

Cette folie n'était pas feinte. Pas totalement, du moins. Mais avec Apollon et Hermès, elle se faisait discrète. Ils en avaient touchés deux mots à Poséidon, qui tenta alors de faire plier Zeus. Éole était seul, abandonné dans sa tour, sur son Éolia. Les gens qu'il voyait ne pouvaient l'aider, ils étaient tellement soumis à ses ordres...

* * *

**Voracity666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joyeux Noël !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Éole ? Chuchota son voisin. Tu dors ?

-Plus maintenant, souffla l'interpellé. Et Hermès ?

-Impossible à réveiller...

-T'as pas dû tout essayer, ricana son amant.

-Alors je t'ai réveillé à sa place, voulant parler.

-... Tu t'ennuies vraiment beaucoup, toi.

-Je passe la quasi-totalité de mon temps seul dans ma voiture, bouda Apollon.

-Viens pleurer dans mes bras, grogna faussement Éole en les ouvrant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour aller s'y réfugier, se collant au corps nu qui l'accueillait.

-Allez, dis tout à tonton Olie, bâilla celui-ci.

-Tu vas pas t'endormir tonton ? Gazouilla-t-il sur un ton enfantin.

-Petit insolent ! Tu vas voir si je vais m'endormir !

Ses longs doigts frôlèrent les flancs, puis recommencèrent de plus en plus vite, faisant frétiller le petit pois... blond. Le petit blond. Et, à force de gigoter, ils finirent par réveiller le dernier occupant du lit qui s'abattit alors de tout son poids sur eux.

-Vous êtes deux gros gamins, râla-t-il.

-Ouais ! Mimi se joint à nous ! S'exclama Apollon.

-Mais pas du tout ! S'insurgea "Mimi". Je...

Il ne put achever sa phrase, empêché par les lèvres de son demi-frère. Les mains d'Éole vinrent se joindre aux leurs et ils partirent pour un nouveau round au rythme plus soutenu.

-Hermès ? Chuchota son cousin.

-Mouaif ? Grogna-t-il en réponse.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

L'étonnement présent dans sa voix était tout à fait compréhensible. Pour cette fois, c'était bien la nuit, et Éos était loin.

-Parce que tu sembles somnolant, mon vieux. Parce qu'à la fin de chaque étreinte tu t'écroules de sommeil et que c'est le Tartare de t'en sortir. T'as froissé Hypnos ou insulté Morphée ?

-T'inquiètes pas, ça doit pas être bien grave.

-...

Il ne lui était pas trop difficile d'imaginer le regard noir que lui envoyait son amant.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je consulte Apollon ? Trop personnel. Asclépios ? Mort. Un mortel ? Une chance sur 3 qu'il finisse interné quand il remarquera que je saigne doré !

Avec difficulté, Éole se libéra le bras, passa par-dessus Apollon qui roupillait entre eux, pour enfouir sa main dans les boucles brunes.

-Hermès... Tu me le dirais si tu allais mal ?

-Non, avoua-t-il franchement.

Un petit sourire triste dans l'obscurité.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira-t-il.

Il le colla au corps chaud du blondinet, resserrant son bras sur les deux hommes de sa vie, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil qui lui ouvrait les bras.

Hermès laissa quelques minutes passer avant de se dégager doucement de la prise de son benjamin. Se levant, il alla se porter à la fenêtre, passant derrière le rideau pour s'y camoufler. Posant son front contre la surface fraîche de la vitre, il ferma les yeux.

Les questions d'Éole lui tournaient dans la tête, jusqu'à l'écœurement... Puis la douleur revint. On avait cru qu'un aigle malaxait sa cervelle avec ses serres. Une impression peu agréable, il va sans dire. Si il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Zeus, oui ! Et ce n'était pas un médecin qu'il lui fallait. Ou en tout cas, pas ce genre de médecin.

Il jeta un œil au bras qui reposait contre lui. Le bon côté de sa dominance, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pu le remarquer durant leurs ébats. Mais viendra le moment où ils seront conscients du mal qui lui dévore les chairs. Quelles seront leurs réactions ?

Il baissa la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Ils le rejetteront, c'est certain. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de lui. Un ménage à trois, c'est un de trop après tout. Il n'y a qu'à regarder le lit. Les deux blonds y étaient étroitement enlacés, sans qu'Hermès ne puisse espérer s'y glisser. N'était-ce pas une preuve ?

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, marmonna une voix ensommeillée contre son oreille.

La seconde d'après une paire de bras passait autour de ses épaules et une autre sur son ventre, tandis qu'un corps se collaient, chacun d'un côté.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Mimi ? Demanda Apollon avec une voix d'enfant.

Il plongea ses yeux d'un bleu innocent dans les siens, pelotonnés contre son torse. De ses pouces, ils essuyaient les larmes qui roulaient encore.

Hermès pouvait sentir un poids sur son épaule, ainsi qu'un chatouillement frôlant son cou.

-Allez vous recoucher, vous êtes crevés, les gourmanda-t-il gentiment. Éole... tu dors debout !

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord, grommela-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur la jugulaire, les yeux entrouverts.

-Change pas de sujet ! Reprit Apollon.

-Je me suis tapé contre un meuble, rien de plus, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard blasé, avant de soupirer.

Apollon embrassa tendrement Hermès, alors que Éole glissait le long du corps musclé, parsemant baisers, caresses et attentions. Ils représentaient bien leurs symboles, tous les deux. Apollon était chaud, tendre, doux et passionné. Éole était fougueux, cinglant, il frôlait et non caressait. Le soleil et le vent. Son soleil et son vent. Car ils étaient à lui, au fond. Mais l'inverse se valait tout autant. Car il était à eux.

-On t'aime Hermès... chuchota la voix fraîche du plus jeune, sa bouche lui frôlant l'oreille.

Ses lèvres furent remplacées par la langue du benjamin. Oui, Apollon était une boule de chaleur prête à dispenser autant d'amour qu'il fallait. Ils n'étaient pas trop de deux, au fond, pour calmer quelque peu ses ardeurs. Mais cela se valait tout aussi bien pour eux. Éole était trop égoïste. Et lui ne savait pas guère aimer. Tous les trois ensemble changeaient, se modifiaient de manière agréable.

Puis, lorsque l'haleine fraîche entoura son membre, Hermès cessa toute réflexion, et se laissa porter par toutes ses attentions envers sa personne. Il était plus que bien avec ces deux-là. Et il voudrait que cela ne change, pour rien au monde.

Mais, même les dieux qu'ils sont, doivent s'y plier, le temps passe forcément, et la semaine ne peut que s'achever, signifiant ainsi le retour de chacun chez soi. Hadès aux Enfers, Poséidon sous la mer, Éole dans les airs. Éolia, royaume du vent, île particulière arrachée à son univers « terrestre » suite à la visite d'Ulysse. Complètement isolée et pourtant pleine de vie, fourmillant de dryades, de harpies... Dont la seule occupation est la météo. Et ce grand bureau vide, où ces records de secrétaires n'entrent pas. Où Éole redevient ce fou cyclo-thymique, qui dit oui pour non. Où il sera paranoïaque et à fleur de peau.

Car il sera seul. Car il ne dormira pas. Il errera dans son palais. Il aura continuellement peur.

Hermès aura Apollon. Et Apollon Hermès. Mais ils ne feront que se croiser. À peine se frôler.

Et ils auront peur. Chacun pour l'autre. Éole dans sa tour, Apollon dans sa voiture de sport, Hermès dans ses transports. Et cette maladie qui le ronge, aussi.

Et à chaque solstice, chaque face à face, cette peur que l'autre le rejette, l'ait oublié, n'existe plus. Et cette joie qui étreint leurs cœurs lorsque les bras s'ouvrent, qu'il est nommé, qu'il est vu.

Ils ont les mêmes craintes, les mêmes espérances, les mêmes attentes. Ils sont un tout et un rien, une fois séparés. Ils sont un esprit en trois coups lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Et pourtant ce sont trois individus bien distincts. Et pourtant...

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hop ! Un nouveau chapitre pour les vacances !**

**LaMissMargaux : l'absence de fic impliquant Éole vient surtout de la description donnée par Rick Riordan. Et merci à toi d'avoir lu et reviewé !**

**Sinon, j'aime beaucoup Hécate, aussi :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Mimi ?

-Apollon ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Sursauta ledit Mimi.

Mais le jeune dieu ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le bras de son demi-frère, bras dénudé pour être soigné. Lorsque Hermès comprit où portait le regard du blond, il rabattit la manche de son T-shirt s'enfuit par la porte, passant devant la statue forgée. Sauf qu'elle s'était bien vite remise de son choc, la statue, et qu'elle le choppa par le col au passage.

-Explications, claqua la voix autoritaire du dieu archer.

Il l'avait traîné jusque dans sa propre chambre, verrouillé la porte, jeté son amant sur le lit, et maintenant il s'agitait telle une poule sans tête à travers la pièce, semblant chercher quelque chose (Mais quoi ?) tout en évacuant de la vapeur.

-Que veux-tu que j'explique ?

-Ah non ! Pas de ça avec moi ! S'exclama Apollon en se plantant sous le nez du brun, l'index pointé et le poing sur la hanche. Il est inacceptable que tu m'es caché une infection digne d'une telle ampleur !

-N'exagère pas non plus, marmonna-t-il en tirant sous sa manche.

-Arrête ! Tu vas agrandir ton T-shirt !

Il lui tapa sur la main pour le faire lâcher prise avant de reprendre ses fouilles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches, à la fin ?

Apollon soupira en roulant des yeux et se retourna juste le temps de lancer une petite bourse entre les mains qui fut rattrapée de justesse.

-Appelle Hécate, je vais avoir besoin d'elle sur ce coup-là. Et préviens...

Il marqua une pause, tout aussi bien dans sa parole que dans ses gesticulations.

-Penses-tu prévenir Éole ?

-Mais il ne se passe rien ! S'exaspéra le dieu des voleurs en faisant cliqueter les drachmes de la bourse.

Apollon le fusilla de ses yeux bleus avant de se rapprocher, de lui tirer le bras et de remonter la manche.

-Tu es peut-être le dieu des médecins, je reste le dieu-médecin, et je peux t'assurer que ce que tu as sur le bras, n'est rien d'autre qu'une putain de malédiction ! Elle te dévore les chairs avant de s'étendre !

-... C'est pour ça Hécate !

-Dépêches-toi de l'appeler ! Rugit-il en lui lançant un coussin dans le visage.

Il fallut près d'un quart d'heure pour qu'une sorte de bohémienne passe les portes du temple d'Apollon. Des jupons bigarrés, des plumes dans les cheveux, à moitié coiffée et maquillée, un bouc la suivant. Hécate.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider, les garçons ?

Apollon lui sauta presque dessus, débitant un flot de paroles et tirant de temps à autres sur le bras maudit de Hermès, le faisant grogner.

Éole apparut un peu plus d'une demi-heure après, le souffle court.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il au dieu bougon.

-Je me suis fait attrapé.

Le dieu venteux jeta un coup d'œil à la plaie incriminée. Il grimaça avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

-Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Un mois avant le solstice. Tu me fais mal, rajouta-t-il lorsque les ongles du blond s'enfoncèrent dans la peau.

Il s'excusa et les rétracta.

-Tu en dis quoi, Hécate ?

-Je ne préfère pas trop m'avancer pour le moment, mais il me semble qu'il était temps.

Apollon hocha la tête à ses côtés, appuyant ainsi les dires de sa collègue.

-Et le temps que vous vous penchez dessus, ce n'est pas un peu trop ? S'inquiéta Éole.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, faisant clinquer les bibelots tressés.

-Je vais m'enfermer dans une dimension hors du temps. Il me faudra bien ça, au moins, pour pouvoir prendre le temps qu'il me faudra.

Elle sortit du temple de son pas chaloupé, suivie de son bouc qui avait sympathisé avec Éole, sous le regard anxieux de Hermès. La folie s'était-elle un peu plus avancée dans le cerveau malade du jeune dieu ?

Semblant sentir le regard du brun, le concerné lui adressa un petit sourire avant de faire frôler leurs lèvres, autant pour le rassurer sur son état mental que pour son propre plaisir. Après tout, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, non ?!

Et c'est sur ses bonnes pensées qu'il réitéra son baiser, bien qu'un peu plus appuyé et des idées plein la tête, au vu de sa main passée sous le T-shirt du brun.

-ÉOLE ! S'exclama Apollon qui avait raccompagné la déesse des arts occultes. Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?!

Figés sur place, les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent avant d'observer leur compagnon. La folie s'était-elle étendue à lui ?

-Apollon?

Il sauta sur le lit, aux côtés de Hermès, et tira sur son bras, l'amenant à lui, il s'empara alors de ses lèvres.

-Voilà ! Là, c'est mieux !

Éole ricana alors que Apollon gloussait. Hermès rouspétait.

Faisant taire ses grommellements, les deux blonds se collèrent à sa bouche, échangeant un curieux baiser à trois. Puis, le délaissant, les deux blonds s'enlacèrent et se frottèrent l'un à l'autre en gémissant lascivement...

Renversant Apollon sur les draps, Éole lui mordait le cou alors que ses mains se gavaient des corps si doux et si chaud. La chemise vola, la boutonnière à moitié arrachée. Les suçons éclatèrent sur le torse doré et sculpté. Il paraissait... déchaîné. Il était frustré, il avait eut peur, il était stressé, nerveux. Il avait grandement besoin de décharger ce surplus d'énergie. Et quoi de mieux que de partager son amour avec ses deux cousins ?

Hermès sourit à ce show assez excitant qui se déroulait à un bras de lui. Rien que pour ce genre de petits piments, il resterait avec eux.

Il avait suffi de quelques secondes d'inattention de la part du brun pour se retrouver nu, une bouillotte lui écartant les cuisses et Éole collé à son dos, lui dévorant nuque et omoplates.

-À ton tour, beau brun... susurra le plus jeune à son oreille.

Les accents rauques et les mots chargés de désir le firent frissonner.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les boucles blondes d'Apollon qui le dévorait si goulûment, et approcha la tête de son cousin pour lui mordiller les lèvres.

Après tout, lui aussi pouvait jouer !

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**


End file.
